Bankruptcy
At any point during a season, a manager can go bankrupt. This means that the manager no longer has the funds to pay for his or her current player Contracts or other ongoing payments. The effects of going bankrupt vary, depending on your circumstances and choices, but often result in losing most or all of your characters and starting over with far less money than you began with. When a manager goes bankrupt, the total money that player has is negative, putting the manager in debt. In turn, the manager has four options: Bailout, Auction, Suspend, or Forfeit. These options are gone over in detail in their respective sections. Bankruptcy has no effect upon the points a manager has earned up to that time, and has no effect on points after the bankruptcy has been resolved. Options The following are options you can take to continue playing if you go bankrupt. They can only be chosen by managers who have a negative amount of money. Bailout Deciding to take a bailout has multiple consequences. Firstly, all debts are forgiven, and the manager is given a lump sum equal to half the starting money that Season. Secondly, all Assets that manager owned are released. The characters become Free Agents and the assets are available for purchase again. Characters released this way keep their Levels and experience. Auction A manager may decide to host an auction instead, suspending his or her team until all debts are paid. An auction lasts for one full week, during which time any other players may choose to bid on any Asset that the auctioning manager places in the auction. At the end of the week, the highest bidder on each asset immediately receives it, and the auctioning manager receives payment. The auctioneer may choose any number of items to auction off. If an auction does not make enough money to pay all debts, the manager may choose to start another auction or a different option. Note: A manager may choose to auction assets many times in a row, but will earn no points during the auction periods as his or her team is suspended. Suspend Choosing to suspend is similar to not choosing an option at all. Characters on a suspended team will be unable to participate in any fights and will earn no points for their manager. Players may choose this option if they would like to wait for additional money, perhaps through private Trading or weekly Income, though the debts the player owes will grow over time if left unchecked. Forfeit Lastly, forfeiting is the simplest option. To forfeit is to leave the league entirely for the rest of the Season. Similar to a bailout, all Assets owned by that player are released. The difference being that the manager has chosen to leave the league until the season completes. Note: In a Multi-Season League, even choosing to forfeit does not remove your debts. The owed amount will be subtracted from the starting funds you are given during the next season.